


Trust

by ShahbanouScheherazade



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShahbanouScheherazade/pseuds/ShahbanouScheherazade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One avaricious pirate, one newlywed bride, and one sparkly diamond. Hector gets what he wants, but so does Nina. A "missing" chapter from Barbossa and the King's Messenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreedomOftheSeas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedomOftheSeas/gifts).



> To My Readers: Thank you so much for your kudos and comments. It means a lot to me when I hear your feedback, and I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate your support!
> 
> This brief chapter is actually a companion piece to Pirates of the Caribbean: Barbossa and the King’s Messenger, and occurs just before the Epilogue. I have included it here as a sort of bonus or missing scene from the novel.
> 
> For anyone who has not read the King’s Messenger story, be advised that below this line, there be spoilers!

The last evening before the _Royal Oak_ reached Tenerife, Hector had a lavish supper of wine, oysters and delicately prepared fish laid out for us, and instructed me to change my boy’s clothes for one of my gowns.

“I’ll have me pretty lady lookin’ her best tonight,” he murmured, gently caressing my chin as he kissed me. We had only been married for a few blissful weeks, and each night brought me greater pleasure than the one before; I eagerly fell in with his plans.

That night, just as we finished our victuals, I noticed that he was casting quick, surreptitious glances towards the door to our sleeping quarters. At first I thought it was a trick of the candlelight, but then I was certain I saw him nod slightly when he thought I was looking elsewhere. It also appeared to me that he was making quite a point of some story he was telling with great jollity, making certain my attention was fully engaged. There was no doubt about it: he was deliberately distracting me.

Turning my head so that one ear faced the door behind me, I made out a few faint sounds of tiny, secretive movements coming from our quarters.

Alarmed, I jumped to my feet and spun about to face the door -- and found myself staring at Jack the monkey, who instantly froze. In his little paw, he held the diamond given to me as a wedding present by Jack Sparrow, and I saw the monkey's eyes go from my shocked face straight to his master, as if awaiting orders.

"Explain yourself!" I demanded, turning to Hector. He grinned, without a trace of guilt, and rose from his chair, as Jack ran to him with the gem. Hector pocketed the diamond and took me in his arms at once.

"T’is of no account, m'sweet," he said in his most cajoling manner. "Only a bit of business. Don't trouble yerself."

He ran his fingers along the side of my neck, lifting my hair so that he could kiss me just below my ear. As his heavy mouth pressed down softly on my skin, I felt a thrill of desire race through me. He kissed me several times, to judge the state of my temper perhaps. "I need the stone t' pay fer work on the ship,” he murmured, teasing my ear with the point of his tongue. “She needs t' be fitted out properly as a pirate ship." He gave me another long, wonderful kiss, and slid his hands over my arse, as I struggled to answer.

He clasped me tight against his groin, and his kisses became stronger. Pressing his mouth over mine, he forced my lips apart, and thrust his tongue between my teeth. I tasted rum, salt and tobacco, as his tongue explored my mouth. His growing arousal set fire to my blood and made it difficult to remember anything but the feel of his mouth on mine and the slight bristling touch of his whiskers on my skin.

"That diamond was a gift to me--" I began, but Hector interrupted.

"Ye'll have more diamonds than ye know what t' do with, once we reach the Indies an' I take up me trade once more," he assured me, pulling the hem of my shift loose, and pinching my breasts through my clothes. “An’ I’m inclined to a bit o’ frolic with you, sweetheart, before they call the watch.”

He scooped me into his arms and carried me into our sleeping quarters. "I know what the trouble be," he murmured. "Ye must need more tumblin' than yer man be givin' ye."

He set me on my feet beside the bed, and his breath warmed and tickled my neck and chest as he gave me sweet, heavy kisses. I gently rubbed the front of his breeches with my fingers, feeling the swollen stiffness of his erection, which made me weak with desire for him.

His breathing became heavier, and I began to unfasten his clothes. Working my hands under his shirt, I caressed his chest; and the sensation of his warm naked skin and his rough hair against my palms made me ache to possess him. I pulled his shirttail loose, and began to kiss his stomach as I slid his breeches down to his knees.

He sat on our bed and had me stand before him while he undressed me down to my silk shift. “T’would be a shame not to gaze on such a beauty,” he said, fondling me through the thin fabric. He pinched my nipples gently between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing me softly until I felt a wave of heat and moisture between my legs. I groaned and almost collapsed, and he drew me close. “Ye know what I want, sweetheart,” he said, pushing me down to my knees before him, spreading his legs.

His cock was smooth and hard under my touch, and I let him feel my breath on it as I slid my hand around its shaft, caressing the taut skin and the lovely branching veins. I exhaled a sharp sigh and let my lips gently touch his prick. I heard him catch his breath as it moved in my hand. “Oh, God, Hector,” I moaned. “You are so perfect....”

I kissed his cock, and tasted the one, sweet drop that rested like a fallen tear upon its tip.  Then I fell to kissing him more deeply, breathing in the musky scent of him and using my lips and tongue all along the rim of his cock. I held his shaft, and tenderly caressed his bollocks with my other hand, pausing occasionally to lick them delicately with my tongue. He caressed my hair, and I felt his hand tremble as I took the head of his cock into my mouth, and let him feel the warmth and wetness of my tongue washing over him before releasing him with a kiss.

He lay back with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, enjoying the sensation of having his cock teased and kissed. Then, I relaxed my throat and ran my tongue along the length of his shaft, as I slowly swallowed him right up to his bollocks in one continuous motion. I sucked on him and swallowed again, as if I would devour him. He groaned loudly, and began to take panting breaths. I continued to devote my loving attentions to his prick, and softly brushed my fingers over his bollocks, over and over, just grazing the hair on them, as they grew smoother and tighter against the shaft of his cock.

When he could wait no longer, I released him with another kiss, so that he could struggle out of the rest of his clothes. Naked, with his cock swollen and hard, he pulled me roughly into bed with him, holding me tightly as he pressed his prick tightly against my thigh. He grasped the hem of my shift, pulling it up so to expose all of me, and wrapping it around my hands and wrists to restrain me. With my arms stretched over my head, I lay under him, and he reached down, rubbing his hand across my mons as he suckled at my breast,  and toying with my nipples, using his tongue and teeth. I closed my eyes and cried out with delight, trying to keep still so that he would never stop.

He slid his hand between my thighs, gently forcing them apart, and the tender place between my legs felt wet and exposed to the touch of my lover. He drew his finger slowly along the slit between my legs.   “Ye get wet so pretty...” he murmured in my ear. He tasted his finger, and then lay between my legs with his face in my crotch. His beard tickled the inner sides of my thighs as he gave me heavy kisses just above my cunny, using his tongue to excite me, and inserting a finger in me to feel the copious moisture and warmth waiting for his cock. Now and then, he would pause to look at me, his gaze soft and glassy with desire.

Then he raised himself on his elbows and knelt between my legs, stroking himself. “Now I’m goin’ t’ fuck ye, sweetheart,” he said softly. The sight of him playing with his cock made waves of fire rush through my veins; I pulled one of my hands free and reached down myself, moaning with lust for him, and rubbing my fingers over the slick and tender spot where I ached to feel his flesh against me. He seized my hips and drew me upon his thighs. I lay back on his legs, and at last felt the head of his hard, handsome cock touch me. I whimpered with joy, and waited breathlessly for him enter me.

He plunged his cock into my cunny, as I lay before him, and I felt it moving deep within me. As he began repeatedly thrusting and driving himself into me, he stared down at my helpless, exposed body with a half-smile on his lips. He toyed with my breasts again, making my nipples sensitive and hard, and sending such heated waves of passion through me that I nearly screamed. Then he pressed his thumb against the place where our bodies were joined, at the very spot where I felt most exposed and susceptible to his slightest caress. I shivered at his touch and almost sobbed with joy, wanting to keep his thumb exactly where it was.

He rocked my body gently at first with slow, long thrusts of his cock that made my natural juices flow in abundance, until I could think of nothing but the heaven of his hard, smooth organ moving deep inside me. “Fuck me, Hector,” I begged him, between gasps, “Oh, God . . .fuck me all night . . .“

He paused for a moment to adjust my legs, hooking his arm under my knee and bringing my leg up so that my ankle rested upon his shoulder. With a grin, he leaned forward, keeping my ankle upon his shoulder, until he was on top of me. “So supple,” he murmured, turning his head to the side and kissing my ankle. He resumed his rhythmic motion, pushing his cock deeper into my cunny with each stroke. He opened my mouth with his fingers, and stuck his tongue deep inside, giving me long, wet kisses. I clung to him fiercely, desperately, digging my nails into his back, and he groaned and gasped as he stabbed his cock again and again into my wet, slick cunny. “Don’t stop,” I groaned, “More . . . harder . . .” I felt him sweating like a horse as his lust grew ever greater.

Then he began to move faster, with shorter, forceful strokes, grunting with the effort, and I lost all control, not caring whether he fucked me in our bed or on the main deck with all the crew looking on. I only knew that I would never let him go – I wanted this excitement to last forever, with his cock filling me, satisfying me, as my urgent, panting breaths told my man that I had nearly reached orgasm. Just before he spent himself, he grabbed my wrist and brought my hand to his bollocks. I cupped them gently in my warm palm, waiting for him to tell me when the moment arrived.

After a few more pounding strokes, my ecstasy reached its peak, and I cried out as my orgasm began. Hector put his lips next to my ear and groaned, “ _Now._ ” He pressed his cock deep within me as he began to spend, clenching his teeth and groaning loudly with pleasure. I squeezed his bollocks very gently as he filled me with his jism. My thighs were wet with his spending, mixed with my juices and our sweat. He pressed me tightly against him, almost crushing me, and I held him with my arms and legs so that he remained inside me, afterwards, as spasm after spasm pulsed slowly through my cunny.

After our passion had subsided, we lay quietly for a time in each other’s arms. “Ye make me want t’ lie abed with ye all day,” he murmured, running his hand lightly across my skin. I twined my fingers through his dampened hair, and drew him close for another kiss. “I love you so much, my angel,” I whispered, as our lips touched. He held me tenderly, his mouth against me, giving me the kisses that I craved so much.

At last, he smiled and leaned close to my ear. “Now, little bird,” he whispered to me, “what was it ye were sayin’ about that diamond?” But I knew I could not allow him to triumph like this.

"It was a wedding gift, my heart," I said gently, my arms about his neck.

Hector gave me yet another kiss, and I knew instinctively that he had anticipated my reaction, and had already worked out a line of reasoning for this skullduggery.

"Aye, love; but bein’ a wedding gift means t'is mine even more than yers," he explained. "Y' see, when ye married me, that made ye mine, an' all that ye own be mine as well. The law --"

"Since when has the law mattered one whit to you?" I exclaimed with an incredulous smile.

"Since I found m' self in need o' that diamond," he answered in a sterner tone. "When Teague signed the papers and sent 'em in t' be recorded, ye became one with me; a wife be not able t' own things herself -- they be owned by her husband." Then he adopted a more coaxing tone, and kissed me again. "Smile, sweetheart, I mean t' look after ye well. Ye know what ye mean t' me."

After he rose and dressed, I lingered in the bed, smiling up at him. He gave me a proud, knowing grin, and left the cabin, drawing the door closed behind him. I lay quietly, listening to his footsteps as he went out to the main deck.

Sighing, I sat up and thrust my hand far under the mattress, and pulled out a small velvet pouch. Inside -- still undiscovered by Hector -- were three other little diamonds I had managed to steal back from Jack on my wedding day, moments after he had helped himself to the ones Hector had in his pocket.

I was learning how to live with my beloved pirate, who, no matter what I meant to him, would always follow the Code. But, as the Keeper’s daughter, I had learned a few things about the Code. “Take what you can and give nothing back” was indeed part of it, but not all. I smiled as I recalled the other rule that Teague had brought to my attention.

"Turnabout is fair play, my angel," I murmured, tucking the pouch back in its hiding place.

**Author's Note:**

> I own no part of Pirates of the Caribbean.


End file.
